


Tempestmon's Tickle Torture

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Death Threat, Foot licking, Other, Tickle torture, Tickling, Torture, foot tickling, laughing, tickle machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A commission for someone on Furaffinity.After Lydia the Digimon Tamer takes her friends out exploring and treasure hunting, they wind up in the desert palace realm of the terribly powerful Tempestmon.... who will do anything to make sure that his new friends stay with him forever.





	Tempestmon's Tickle Torture

When they’d decided to dedicate the day to exploring ruins, Lydia had expected to maybe venture into some lush jungle, push apart the foliage and maybe take a few pictures of ancient carvings in a decrepit temple wall. Maybe, just maybe, as any explorer’s imagination would provide, they’d find some sort of treasure. It wasn’t as if they necessarily anticipated finding anything at all, but it was the journey that Lydia was sure would be worth their time. With Sahrumon at her side it wouldn’t be any issue, especially with Rini the Tailmon accompanying them just in case they happened to run into any trouble (or so, she’d made it seem—Lydia could tell that she was just as excited as she and Sahrumon were.) 

It was about three hours into the jungle exploration of the Digital World that they came across something they’d never seen before; floating gingerly on a small platform was a little, curved orb that seemed to be made of some sort of engraved clay with small, glass-shaped windows to the heart of the device. It seemed as if it’d never been discovered or touched by any explorers in the past, since it rested undisturbed on a crumbling pedestal, and almost instantly Lydia felt compelled to retrieve it. 

Sahrumon gave her a doubtful look, but Lydia only grinned, moving up towards where it rested, hovering as if by some force of magnetism. “Don’t give me that look,” the tamer huffed, waving off her partner’s concern with a little roll of her eyes. “I bet it’s valuable. Just imagine what we could trade or sell it for? No one’s ever found it yet-“ Lydia noted, climbing the pedestal. Rini frowned, her concern echoing Sahrumon’s in silence, though just as Sahrumon moved to open her beak to voice her concerns, Lydia’s hand closed around the little clay ball. Just as soon as her fingers touched it, there was a strange click of a noise as the glass circles opened, showing a darkness at the center of the orb that seemed strange for such a small device. 

“Huh?” Lydia started, looking to the clay ball in her hand. “It opene-“ 

Before she could finish, there was a strange whoosh of air that seemed to pull them towards the device as it floated up from Lydia’s hand, and before any of them could do anything to fight it, they felt themselves being shrunk down—and drawn into the center of the open glass portals on the orb.

Suddenly, instead of everything being dark, everything was suddenly warm. Where they thought that darkness had absorbed them, suddenly the three were standing before a sprawling, wide palace, with miles of flat desert dunes surrounding them on all sides; their option was very clear. They could run off into the desert to try and find their way back to a familiar region, or they could actually venture into the large palace. Lydia was immediately reminded of the old illustrations in the stories about Arabian Nights and thieves and magic lamps.

“Should we…go?” Lydia questioned, gesturing to the desert. “Or should we see who lives here?” 

As if on queue, the question was answered by the grand palace’s doors open, and then the blistering winds of the desert rushed around the group, forming a howling form of tornados in the grand archway of the palace’s entrance. The three could only watch in quiet amazement as the tornadoes whipped wildly around them, and the wind howled in their ears as they seemed to converge into one, solid shape. Before them stood a massive Digimon who seemed to brighten up immediately at the sight of his new guests. 

“Welcome,” He announced, and though he seemed to tower over them all, there was an earnest excitement in him that made Lydia consider that perhaps there was a strange sort of cuteness to the way he didn’t quite seem to expect his guests, and his features glowed with warmth. “Welcome,” He repeats, trying to sound more self assured, as he gave a grand gesture towards the palace, “To my home. I am Tempestmon. Please, make yourselves comfortable. I just prepared lunch. I didn’t expect guests, but there is more than enough to go around.”

“I’m Lydia—this is my partner, Sahrumon, and Rini.” She gestured to each of her companions, but Lydia’s eyes lit up immediately at the mention of food, which was laid out in a grand display of far more than what any one person could eat in the main hall of the palace. While her travel companions were a little more suspicious, the trainer wasted absolutely no time in delving forward into the room, taking a seat. Her enthusiasm wasn’t necessarily infectious, but after seeing that she neither killed over from poison or seemed to be entranced by some kind of magic food, the two digimon moved alongside her to eat as well. Tempestmon was nearly glowing with pride at the arrangement, and she could tell how intimately happy he was to have guests of any sort. 

Conversation came naturally between the group, and Lydia found herself surprised by how eloquent and well versed Tempestmon seemed to be—he was intelligent, and rather friendly, but as their conversation and meal began to come to a close, it was clear that he was trying to stretch on their conversation through as many little means as possible. 

“Is there nothing I can say to convince you to stay a little longer?” Tempestmon finally questioned, the dismay starting to become obvious in his tone as he questioned them, and Lydia felt a little tug at her heart.

“I’m sorry. We had plans on exploring all this week,” Lydia answered, a genuine pity in her eyes for how lonely the look on Tempestmon’s expression seemed to be. There’s a small amount of hesitation in the way he regards them, and he straightens his shoulders. 

“Then give me one night to give you a reason to convince you to stay. Just one night. I’ve already had rooms prepared for each of you,” He insisted, and Lydia shared one regretful glance to her companions, who seemed quietly insisted on not wanting to stay without saying it out loud. She couldn’t help but WANT to, though, and she shifted in her seat.

“Just one night,” Lydia agreed finally, and with a laugh, Tempestmon surged up from his seat with a grand gesture. Behind him, a large hourglass appeared behind him, filled with the same pale sand that had gone on for miles outside of Tempestmon’s castle. There was a look of pure excitement on his face now, and he took a sharp breath as he faced his guests with a grin that showed a flash of bright teeth. 

“One night is all I need. By tomorrow morning, you’ll be begging to stay,” Tempestmon promised. The group paused, and Sahrumon couldn’t help but feel like they’d just made some kind of deal with a devil, a binding contract with some creature that all of them had underestimated and one that they truly couldn’t understand. “If you’ll follow the glowing statues down the hallway, then you’ll find your room. A change of clothing has been prepared for you already.” 

Despite the ominous look of the countdown timer behind him, the three moved to follow the statues that lit up with a strangely powerful but light magic. Upon arriving to the room. Lydia found that there was already a soft nightgown laid out for her to change into, and a ridiculously huge bed that would fit both her and her travelling friends. It didn’t seem that anything weird would happen at first, and Sahrumon did a thorough check of the room to make sure that they weren’t being watched by any weird peepholes or cameras, so eventually, they moved to settle in to sleep.

Just as they were relaxing, though, the bed dropped out beneath them, and the three were whisked down through a strange chute and into darkness. 

“Lydia?!” She could hear Sahrumon scream after her, but just as she was there, they were gone.

\--

Lydia wasn’t sure how long she was out for. When she awoke, she had been strapped to a structure that reminded her almost like medieval stocks, though she found that it had left her bare feet open and vulnerable. 

“Tempestmon?” She questioned, concern and alarm evident in her voice. It was clear she was worried. “Where are my friends? What are you doing?”

She was struggling against the bindings of the stock, but with her head secured firmly next to her wrists, with her entire body lowered to her knees so that her feet were secured in another pair of stocks, it was all but impossible to actually move. At some point, she found that the more she squirmed and wriggled, the more she could hear little locks rattling on the stock latches.

In the same dramatic entrance he’d made when he’d first appeared before the palace, Tempestmon appeared in the room once more. She couldn’t necessarily see a door anywhere, but with his sort of high level, incredible magic, she had a feeling that this sort of dungeon didn’t need a door. He could have her here or anywhere else at the snap of his fingers instead.

He stood before her, looking rather smug with his actions as he crossed his arms, tapping his fingers against the fur of his bicep. “Now now, Lydia,” He coaxed, trying to keep her from panicking in that moment as he offered a smile. “I promised you that I would make you beg to stay, and I never break a promise.”

Before she could demand to know what he was doing, he took a breath and a strange smoke began to lift from the symbols on the back of his hands. Lydia could only watch in fear and slight alarm as the smoke drifted towards her, and on either side, it began to form into shapes of two, large animals. She struggled to catch a glimpse of either for a moment, until she heard a menacing little growl, and managed to crane her head far enough to see one of the two figures that had taken shape from the smoke. On either side of her were two, humongous white tigers, their eyes glowing softly with the same magic that the statues had glowed with on their way to the room they’d been taken from. “No!” She gasped, clearly giving a fearful glance between Tempestmon and the tiger. She didn’t know what they were going to do, after all, and she had every right to worry; one didn’t generally summon giant creatures without it also summoning the mental image of being eaten by those tigers, but the perfect-level digimon just laughed as he watched the massive creatures move behind her. 

She craned her neck to try and see what they were doing, to squirm and try and put some distance between them, but nothing she did had any effect to free her from the stocks she’d been locked into. “Wait-“ She started, almost pleading for him to stop this, but just as she opened her mouth to speak again, the tigers growled softly again.

Lydia could hear their mouths open, maws parting and in her mind’s eye she could only imagine that they were flashing row after row of sharp fangs in her direction. She flinched—until she felt the brush of what might have been heat even though they were made of magic, and then the thick, warm tongues of the massive tigers began to make their way from the very tips of her toes all the way to her heel. The human let out a shrill little shriek at the first sensation, squirming against her bindings.

The feeling of the tigers licking her feet was pure, agonizing ticklish sensations that wracked her entire body. She went into full-squirm mode, pushing her wrists and ankles against the holes of the stocks until she was nearly bruising herself, laughing immediately and whole heartedly. The girl was nearly hysterical instantly, with her squirming resulting in fruitless struggles. “No, n- hahaha!! No, please-!” She could barely stand to speak for the force of laughter making it hard to even breathe, much less get in a word edgewise. She was all but begging to her wits end for some kind of mercy from the sensation. 

“I’ll be back later to see if you’re ready to plead for my company,” Tempestmon answered with a light of mischief in his eyes, and just like that, he was gone again from the room. It left Lydia to hear her own voice echoing back off of the stone walls back at herself, her high pitched, desperate laughing enough to almost drive her mad when it was all she could hear above the soft, wet sounds of the tiger’s tongues lavishing her feet. 

\---

In a doorless room similar to what Lydia had been placed in the stocks in, Sahrumon and Rini had wound up landing together, only for magic hands to seize them both, carrying them to two, flat table-like racks, the hands made quick work of making sure that both digimon were securely strapped down. Their arms were strapped firmly to keep them over their heads, not allowing them to bend back down, while their feet were strapped about a foot apart, offering no chance for movement or wriggling very far out of the binding’s hold. 

Just as the magic hands were finishing up arranging his latest guests, Tempestmon appeared before them again.

“Let us go! Where’s Lydia?” Sahrumon demanded, puffing up in a way that made her feathers fluff, trying to seem much bigger than she was for the sake of getting out of the bondings with her friends and finding out what the strange, magical digimon had done with her tamer and closest friend. 

“You’ve got a few more important things to worry about. I’d like you to think very carefully about how you’re going to beg me to stay here during all of this,” Tempestmon instructed, lifting a hand to snap once. From under the stranger racks, small devices began to whir and move, lifting four circles around the sides of the wood they were stretched against. 

There were four wheels, one on either side of their actual side, and one at the bottom corner of the rack, just near each of their feet. Scattered along the outside edges of these wheels were rose of singular, soft feathers. While Sahrumon was a but unimpressed with the display, Rini’s eyes widened, and she started to squirm a little more in an attempt to loosen her bindings or somehow slip away from those wheels before they started moving. 

“Last chance, you can beg me to stay and all of this will be over in a heartbeat,” Tempestmon announced, though the little light shining in his eyes suggested that he would much rather have them do it the hard way, if just for a little while. It was always more amusing to see people enjoy themselves with his creations instead of simply giving up and crumpling away. Fortunately, from the struggle that all three were putting up, he’d have much more enjoyment with watching them slowly break under his teasing and tickle torture until they would want nothing more than his extended company less they risk being tickled again. 

“Get me out of here and take me to Lydia!” Sahrumon demanded instead of begging as he’d given her the option to, and he tutted softly, rolling his shoulders.

“You’ll see Lydia once I’m done with her, when I’m sure she’ll also be begging and staying here with us. I’m a man of my word, and I intend to keep my word.” His eyes flashed, and there’s a little fear in Rini’s eyes as those wheels started spinning at a precariously slow, terribly teasing pace towards them. 

Sahrumon was a little bigger, so she was the first to truly start suffering at the hands of the feather wheels; while her armpits were feathery alone, she was still primed to be tickled in both spots. It seemed if nothing else, her feet were her greatest weakness. The minute the feathers hit the soft skin there, all bets were off, and she let out a sound that was almost a squawk in the sheer surprise at the sensation. She was thrashing in her bindings, getting very little movement in away from where she’d been fastened to the wooden board under each of the iron shackles. Sahrumon howled with laughter against her will, arching her back against the wood as she shook her head. While the feather ticklers at her sides hadn’t been nearly as effective, it seemed her feet were terribly ticklish and vulnerable to his magic.

Next to her, the slightly smaller Rini was hit with the moving feather wheels a few seconds later, since they’d had to come in a little closer to affect her. There’s a noise of initial discomfort and fear, though it wasn’t long until she gasped sharply, and with a flash of discomfort, she was immediately laughing soon as well. 

“Ah, there we go. I had assumed your silence was simply defiance, or perhaps boredom. So you can laugh after all,” Tempestmon observed with a little smirk, arms crossing as he regarded them both with the confidence that they would soon be living and staying with him among his palace; Sahrumon, however, was furious. She had a life to get back to soon! 

“L-Lemme go!” Sahrumon wheezed in frustration at the tickles, barely able to get in a word edgewise over Rini’s laughter and her own lower tolerance to how much she was being tickled and how quickly. It seemed even if her armpits weren’t ticklish, her feet would more than make up for it. “Don’t just let these machines do this to us! Stop it!” She demanded, frustration rising in her tone as she looked across the room to where Tempestmon was watching them with pride. 

“You’ll be released from the devices the minute you agree to stay with me forever.” The powerful digimon reminded them, enjoying their torments a little more than he’d expected. While he wasn’t necessarily one to want to hurt his guests, tickling them until they couldn’t see straight and tears rose to their eyes was an entirely different story. Surely, if their entire time was spent laughing until they couldn’t breathe, they’d want to stay for the rest of their lives—and with his powerful magic, that could be for a very, very long time. It didn’t take long until Sahrumon was squirming and writhing against her binds, trying to curl her feet away from the feathers. 

\---

It took less than an hour for Lydia to crack.

“Please! Please, let me stay! No more, I need to breathe!” The tamer rasped, her eyes shining and wet with tears from how hard she’d been laughing as the tigers tormented her. “I’m begging you, let me stay! I’ll stay with you forever!” 

Hearing her say these words send a confident surge through her. Surely if he’d gotten the tamer to stay, then her friends would be a piece of cake to win over as well, and he was confident in his ability to do so. 

“Of course,” He announced, taking a deep breath of pride as he enjoyed her pleading—but didn’t remove the tigers from what they were doing as soon after, he could hear Sahrumon’s voice in the back of his mind, calling for him as well. He reached out to brush some of Lydia’s loose hair behind her ear with a little affection, and disappeared again.

\---

“We’ll stay!” Sahrumon pleaded the very moment he appeared in the room, jerking on the rack as she tried to draw in deep breaths to speak, but she was clearly very flustered from the force of her laughter that it was difficult to even speak. Her pride was clearly hurt—after all, she had formerly been the one to inflict such punishments on people as a former villain herself, but here she was, just as broken as her tamer friend was in the other room and pleading for the torment to end, even if it meant that she would have to stay as Tempestmon’s guest forever. 

As much as the sight of her begging pleased him, he was immediately dismayed when he realized that Rini hadn’t uttered a single word the entire time, just laughing until she was nearly hoarse. This continued for another two hours, with him pacing circles in the room as he waited for Rini to crack. Sahrumon was long past the point trying to beg for both of them, finding him far too fixated on finishing the promise to make sure that all three of them begged him before the night was up.

At one point, he even summoned the magic hands that had brought them to this room again, and he instructed them to tickle the back of Rini’s knees and her stomach in conjunction with the machines. Her gasping noises increased, her sharp laughter ringing through the entire room as she flailed as a result of this new torture, while Sahrumon could only look on in pity at the new torment that Tempestmon was making their poor friend endure. She couldn’t understand at first just why he was taking so much out on the Tailmon, who had done nothing wrong in comparison. 

There seemed to be a nervousness rising in him; as much as he turned up the different paces of the machine, having them go maddeningly fast or torturously slow, Rini would not crack. He could feel the slow drop of sand in the back of his mind, and he had precious little time left, and she had not begged. 

Finally, he let out a small, frustrated noise, and with the snap of his fingers, suddenly all three of them were transported to a larger room. There were no magic hands this time, simply the force of magic suddenly making them all appear next to one another. They were now all on one large wrack, with chains replacing the metal clasps that had kept Rini and Sahrumon pinned to their last racks. This was for a good reason—now, all three of them were stretched painfully tight across the wooden surface, and it seemed that with every movement, the chains would pull them tighter. There were no more tickle machines. Tempestmon was getting desperate. 

There was just under an hour left until dawn, and Tempestmon straightened himself up in front of all of them, looking down to them with his frustration evident. “If laughing won’t make you beg, then I’ll make you stay out of fear.” 

Each of the girls let out small groans of pain as the rack pulled their bodies taunt over the flat surface. As squirm as they might, moving too much seemed to genuinely hurt, so they were forced to lie still, swallowing hard as he began to work his magic again. From the symbols on the backs of his hand, he lifted his arms, and above them from the ceiling, a large curved blade appeared. 

It swung like a pendulum, high at first, in wide sweeping gestures that carried it from one wall to another. There was no denying that it was razor sharp, and after hours of feeling the tigers licking at her feet, Lydia had no doubt that anything that Tempestmon could summon could feel very real. Their squirming started anew, but just as they tried this, the chains started to pull tight again. It seemed that the rack would do anything to prevent them from shielding or defending themselves. 

“Beg!” Tempestmon demanded, and it was clear that he was very serious with how furious and demanding he seemed to be. There was only a precious little amount of sand left in his hourglass, and at this point, it seemed very likely that he’d let that blade cut into all of them if he didn’t get what he wanted. It seemed he was particularly focused on Rini, though, looming in front of her as she squirmed in place. Rini shook her head sharply, but it wasn’t in refusal—though Tempestmon had no way of knowing that, either. As the blade descended though, swinging lower each time all of them kept their eyes on it in horror, until Lydia finally seemed to snap to, her head lifting sharply as she tried to get a glimpse at their captor. 

“Tempestmon! She can’t beg!” Lydia called out, desperation in her voice.

His head jerked up sharply, his brows furrowing in confusion at her announcement. 

“Rini can’t talk! She’s mute! You’ll never be able to fulfil your promise because she can’t beg you!” The tamer explained, wincing as the blade swung low enough to cut off her vision of Tempestmon from where he was standing in front of Rini. “Please, let us go, no matter what you do, you can’t finish the promise!” There was panic rising in her voice. 

Sahrumon flinched as it started to swing towards her, regretting the fact that she hadn’t realized it much earlier that she should have told Tempestmon that they couldn’t all beg when they’d been in the same room together. It would have saved them sooner, and the blade wouldn’t be about to cut into her first—but just as the blade swung back forward with the blow that would have killed all three of them with a blow to the stomach, he snapped his fingers again, and it was gone. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Tempestmon felt the last grains of sand dredge through the hourglass, and it was dawn. He had failed to convince them to stay. All at once, the castle seemed to melt slowly around them. The walls were the first to fade, drifting off like little grains of sand caught in the blistering winds of the desert around them, then little by little, the features inside of the castles started to go as well, disappearing in little drifting gusts of light and sand and everything else. 

Eventually, the rack they were still laid across began to fade as well, first with their chains letting them drop down to their feet. Unfortunately, Rini, who had suffered the most of the tickle torture after she had been unable to beg for the first several hours, wobbled and very nearly fell to the ground had it not been for Sahrumon reaching out to catch her, offering the other digimon as much support as she needed to stay on her feet while Lydia took a deep breath. After that, just like everything else, the racks behind them also seemed to fade into nothingness, and eventually, it was just the four of them sitting in the middle of his desert. 

Tempestmon had shifted, falling to sit in the middle of what had once been his grand palace, his face staring dejectedly down to the ground in his disappointment at his failure. He hadn’t known that Rini was mute, or else he was sure that he would have given them a much less vague promise to give her the leeway to ask via one of her friends, but he’d been rather specific about his terms. It was inevitably what had been his downfall. 

Slowly, he lifted his hand to make a gesture, and with the same magic as earlier, a portal opened nearby. It looked vaguely like one of the small glass windows that they had entered the clay orb with originally, and they all recognized it as such. “You may leave. I keep my word, after all.” He answered glumly, the disappointment clear on his features. 

Sahrumon was quick to take a step towards it with the Tailmon supported at her side, ready to be gone from the cursed land that had made her beg someone for anything. Much to her surprise, though, Lydia lingered for a moment, and stood abruptly to move over towards the digimon that had spent the last several hours tormenting them in various and somewhat increasingly terrifying ways. She could see now that he never meant to actually hurt them, but he looked so lonely in the last few moments before opening the portal that she couldn’t help but feel her heart go out to him. She lifted herself to wrap her arms around him the best she could, burying her face briefly in his fur as she gave him the snuggest squeeze she could without making things uncomfortable or awkward for either of them.

“Thank you for the…. um, interesting time.” She noted, frowning for a moment as she tried to think of the proper wording for it. In faint confusion, Tempestmon glanced to her, tilting his head for a moment before the little human ventured to continue. 

“Do you want to come with us, on our adventure? You seem like you’re so alone here, and…. Well, you’re also really strong! You could use those powers to help people, instead of tormenting them.” It was a friendly suggestion, and Tempestmon felt his heart warming a bit at the offer, his entire demeanor brightening up as a smile spread across his features.

“It would love to!”

“Wait!” It was Sahrumon interjecting, frowning firmly as she let Rini lean against her for long enough to skeptically cross her arms. “If he’s going to come with us, he has to promise that he isn’t going to do those weird things to us without our permission again! I’m not going to sit there and be tickled for hours whenever he just wants something.”

Tempestmon’s glance turned a little sheepish, embarrassed by how much Sahrumon seemed to be still quietly infuriated about being so embarrassed and begging. “…Of course. I promise that I won’t do anything like that again without asking if you’re alright with it.” 

Sahrumon gave him a skeptical glance, but sighed softly, relenting as Tempestmon smiled, taking Lydia’s hand as she lead him towards the portal.


End file.
